The Deepest Betrayal
by kitsune.ava
Summary: How far would you go to complete your mission? For Zane this mission is the only way to prove his worth not only to his Sensei, but to himself. So what happens when the line becomes blurry between friend and foe? Zane(OC)XSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first Fanfic ever, so I will apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar issues. Please review and enjoy- Ava ^-^**

_**Inner Sakua**_

_Sakura's thoughts/conversations with Inner Sakura_**  
**

** Zane's POV**

Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. I had finally made it and now it was time to start my mission. Befriend the Uzumaki, extract the Nine Tails, and give it to my Sensei. Then I would finally be able to prove myself. These thoughts were quickly interrupted when the Hokage along with another Konoha ninja approached me outside the village gates. "Zane Suzuki I presume?" the old man asked dressed in the Kage robes. The Hokage was supposed to be the most powerful ninja in the village, but standing before me he looked like an old man who was way past his prime. "_Looks can be deceiving_." My Sensei's voice rang through my head. I narrowed my eyes at the old man and decided not to judge him just yet. "Yes, I am Zane from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, we are happy to have you participating in the chunin exams. However considering your unique circumstances, being without a team, we have decided to place you on a Konoha team. Kakashi Hatake is the jounin sensei of Team seven where you will be assigned. You will be given an apartment with all your basic necessities met." the old man finished and turned to Kakashi "Kakashi take him to met the rest of Team 7, it's about time that they get acquainted with their new teammate." I immediately knew who this man was, seeing as he was the man who was not an Uchiha but possessed the Sharingan and earned the name the Copy Ninja Kakashi. Looking him over he had grey silvery hair that spiked and seemed to defy gravity, a grey mask that covered his mouth and nose and a head band that covered his stolen Sharingan. The other eye was just plain black and was currently focused on Icha Icha Paradise. I frowned inwardly; my sensei and the Copy Ninja weren't so different after all. They were both lazy, deadly, and perverted. Kakashi closed his book with a snap and nodded to the Hokage and walked through the village gates, with me following him. The Hokage stared at the new young man entering his village "Well times are certainly changing, let's just hope for the best" the Hokage murmured before walking back to his office.

**Kakashi's POV**

Glancing over at the boy, I wondered how he would affect my team. Naruto and Sakura would be decent enough but Sasuke will be as closed off and untrusting as before. I sighed…well only time will tell. I opened the newest edition to Icha Icha Paradise reading from where I left off.

"Zane, I believe?" I asked. The boy glanced at me and nodded once. "What type of missions have you completed so far?" I asked. The boy was quiet for a while taking his time to look around the village and to answer my question. "I have had 20 D ranked missions, 15 C ranked, 3 B ranked, and 1 A ranked." He answered quietly. "Really? That's more than I can say for my own team. I guess I have been easy on them." I said slightly murmuring to myself. Zane didn't answer, not that I was expecting him to. He seemed like the quiet and mysterious type.

I contemplated this over my head as we walked to Ichiraku's. "Well you will be meeting the rest of Team 7 in just a few seconds." I said walking into Ichiraku's. Sitting on stools at the bar was Team 7 eating lunch was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto I want you to meet the newest member of Team 7, Zane Suzuki." Naruto was the first to look back with ramen noodles hanging out his mouth, I sigh quietly. "Kakashi sensei what do you mean by new member? We already have a three-man squad." Naruto asked. "Zane is here under unique circumstances. His whole team KIA on a mission a few days before reaching the village and he didn't want that to stop him from making chunin." I replied. " Kakashi sensei why our team?" Sakura asked studying Zane. "Because the Hokage said so." I replied. "That old geezer," mumbled Naruto "by the way what does KIA mean?" "Dobe it means killed in action." Sasuke answered barely sparing a glance at the new member. "Shut up Teme!" "Dobe" "Teme!" While Naruto and Sasuke argued like little children Zane looked at me with a brow raised "They always like this?" he asked. "Yeah, pretty much." I answered. Sakura walked away from the bar and stuck her hand out to the new member "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you."

**Sakura's POV**

**"**Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto I want you to meet the newest member of Team 7-" Kakashi said. I froze and stopped listening to Kakashi sensei. _**"Newest member...what the hell is Kakashi talking about? What if it's another girl here to take away our Sasuke-kun?" Inner Sakura yelled to Sakura. **"I won't let that happen, CHA!" Sakura replied. _The two Sakura's high-fived before turning around and finding out the newest member was a boy. _**"Oh it's a boy...a very cute boy. Check out those dark blue eyes! This guy is WAY better looking then Sasuke! We have to make him ours before Ino-pig see's him." Inner Sakura said. **"You know it!" Sakura said. _

"Shut up Teme!" yelled Naruto. "Dobe" Sasuke said. I drowned those two out as I looked at the new member again. He had spiked light blue hair that sort of reminded me of Kiba's without his head band on. His dark blue eyes making his hair seem like an even lighter blue. He wore a black fish net shirt under his dark blue t-shirt with his Mist head band tied around his upper left arm. His dark blue shorts matched his shirt and there was tape wrapped around his right leg near his ankles. He was watching Naurto and Sasuke argue while wearing an amused expression on his face. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up from the bar and walked over to the new member.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you." I smiled nicely while holding out my hand. He looked at me for a moment before shaking my hand firmly. "Zane Suzuki, it's nice to meet you Sakura." Zane replied politely._** "Cha! He said our name!" Inner Sakura yelled.** _"Welcome to Team 7. You have to excuse my teammates...they have a bit of a rivalry going on, it seems to have worsened when they kissed a few months ago, but the blonde baka is Naruto Uzumaki and the dark haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha." "They...kissed before? So are they like a couple?" Zane asked surprised. "Hell no we're not a couple, ugh I like women like Sakura-chan," yelled Naruto then he chuckled "as for Teme over here...yeah he might like men." "What the hell Dobe? I don't swing that way." Sasuke countered. "Oh really?" Naruto said smiling deviously before summoning a bit of chakra and yelling "TRANSFORM!" A big cloud of fog covered the front of Ichiraku's before dissipating and showing a nude women that looked like Naruto. The nude girl wrapped herself around Sasuke who had gone completely red in the face and said "Hi, Sasuke-kun I'm Naruko. Do you want to play with me?"

I started twitching ever so slightly. _**"Damn, even Naruto has bigger breast then us." Inner Sakura noticed. **"Hey, shut up! We still have time to develop!" Sakura yelled at Inner Sakura. _Sasuke looked away as he was unwrapping Naruko from around him. Sakura ran up and punched Naruto on the head making him transform back to normal. "Naruto, You BAKA! This is not the time for your silly games!" I yelled. "Ow, Sakura-chan. Why are you so mean?" Naruto said rubbing the spot on his head where I had hit him. I looked back at Zane and Kakashi sensei only to see Zane completely unaffected but Kakashi sensei suffering from a nosebleed. I sighed and shook my head slightly before apologizing to Zane for Naruto's childish behavior. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Naruto just needs a good beating every once in a while." "Not at all Sakura, on the contrary it was very amusing." Zane responded chuckling a bit. _"It was?"_ Sakura asked Inner Sakura who didn't feel the need to respond back.

"Alright kiddies, tomorrow we meet at the training grounds we have a lot of training to do, especially since you are all signed up to take the chunin exams." Kakashi said flipping open the perverted book and walking away. "The chunin exams?" Naruto asked. I mentally hit myself on the head before explaining. "Naruto, the chunin exams will make us chunin's...if we pass anyway." "If? You mean when right Sakura?" Zane asked. I smiled a bit and replied confidently "Yeah, I mean when we pass."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hopefully I can get to Sasuke's POV next chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. - Ava ^^

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Finally the mission is over. Why do the villagers always lose their stupid animals? You would think that these people would learn what a leash is..." I mumbled to myself. I felt someone pat my head in sympathy. "Well Naruto, as ninja of the village we all need to help the villagers in anyway possible." Kakashi said smirking. "Wha! You didn't even lift a finger you lazy bum!" I yelled glaring at Kakashi.

"Of course not, why would I find lost animals when I have you guys? By the way Naruto I am not lazy...I'm just conserving energy." Kakashi asked pulling out Icha Icha Paradise. "Anyway your team work was good, although Sasuke if you would have asked for help, I'm sure the cat wouldn't have used your face as a scratching post." he added smiling under his mask. I snickered looking back at an angry Sasuke.

Kakashi stopped walking suddenly and turned around to address Team 7. "Alright squirts you're all signed up for the chunin exams, blah blah, practice because it's in a few days, blah blah, good luck." he said quickly as he disappeared. "What in the world was that?" Zane asked confused. He was the newest member to Team 7 and seemed really easy going. He sort of reminded me of Kakashi but without the perverted side. Disbelief was written across Sakura's face, and Sasuke just looked bored. "I'm going home." Sasuke said before walking off. "Oh Sasuke, don't you want to train with us?" Sakura asked smiling. "Sakura your just like Naruto, actually your below Naruto's level so just stop talking to me." Sasuke replied. Sakura's faced dropped into a depressed damn Teme! Always putting Sakura-chan down, he doesn't even care about her feelings.

"It's okay Sakura-chan you can train with me and Zane. We made plans to train after the mission anyway, I'm sure Zane wouldn't mind if you tagged along. Right?" I asked trying to uplift her gloomy mood.

"Right Sakura, you can just train with us. I'm sure I could teach you a few simple jutsu's from my village." Zane said nicely.

She agreed silently and started walking to the training grounds dejectedly. "That Teme is always putting Sakura-chan down. I wish she would get over him already." I said to Zane following behind her. "Yeah, I see what you mean." He said quietly walking beside Naruto.

"Naruto! Wait up!" I heard from behind me. We stopped walking and turned around seeing Konohamaru and his two best friends Udon and Moegi. "So Boss are we playing ninja today or what?" Konohamaru asked eagerly. "Sorry guys but I have to train for the exams." If I played ninja with them it would take all day. "But Boss you said you would!" argued Konohmaru.

"Why would a ninja "play ninja" asked Sakura sullenly. "Hey Boss who is this girl and that strange blue haired guy?" asked Konohamaru. Before I could even begin to answer that question Konohamaru seemed to come up with an answer of his own. "Boss that blue haired boy is your servant and the pink haired girl is your girlfriend! Way to go Boss!" Konohamaru yelled and exchanged awed glances with his two best friends.

"Ah yeah you brats are very perceptive." I nodded proudly. Then a hard punched knocked me on my ass. "Boss!" screamed Team Ebisu. "How dare you! You ugly bitch!" Konohamaru screamed at Sakura.

Sakura-chan then stopped breathing and looked at Konohamaru slowly. "What the hell did you say kid?" asked Sakura. I felt someone helping me up and looked up to see Zane pulling me up. "You took quite a punch there Naruto." he said laughing. I frowned "Yeah, just wait until you get your brains knocked out by her, then you'll see it's no laughing matter." Zane chuckled under his breath before looking up and frowning. "Um, Naruto you might want to go help your minions. It seems as if Sakura is chasing Konohamaru and she looks like she' about to kill him." Zane said quickly.

I turned around quickly before seeing Konohamaru run down a another alley screaming for my help. I immediately jumped into action. I had to stop Sakura from killing the Hokage's grandson. "Sakura-chan stop! Don't kill him!" I yelled at her before being knocked back to the ground. "Ow, wha!" I looked up and saw Sakura-chan standing in front of me "Sakura-chan you could have gave some kind of warning." I said. She wasn't paying any attention to me, instead she was looking at Konohamaru in some cat-mans clutches. "Konohamaru!" I yelled.

** Zane POV**

"Konohamaru!" I heard Naruto yelled. I looked over at a couple of Suna ninja holding Konohamaru hostage. I had been to Suns many times, but I had never seen these ninja before while exploring that hot desert village.

"You little piece of shit." said the ninja with the purple paint on his face. He was dressed in all black and seemed to have some cat ears of some sort on his head. "Don't well get yelled at later." said the blonde haired kunoichi. She had four blonde puffy ponytails in her head and a giant fan on her back. I then noticed that the purple painted faced guy had something big wrapped up on his back too.

"I'm sorry, I was just messing around." apologized Sakura. "Hey fat ass! Let go of him!" yelled Naruto. I sighed this was not going to end well. I wondered did my Sensei notice how often Naruto got into trouble when he was scouting him out. It was just my luck the demon was sealed inside of a loud mouth.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes." said the purple painted ninja. Naruto started to run towards him only to be tripped when he reached him. "You Konoha ninja are weak." he said smirking.

"Let me go!" yelled Konohamaru. "Hey! You fat pig! If you don't let him go you'll pay! Fat ass! Idiot! "yelled Naruto standing up from the spot where he had fallen. Sakura ran up to Naruto and put him in a headlock screaming for him to shut up and Naruto was slowly turning blue.

"Hey, you're annoying."said purple face to Naruto before looking back at Konohamaru "Basically I hate midget's, especially younger ones that are rude. Makes me want to kill them." he said. Everyone froze at his statement and I looked at him closely only to see that he was serious. I knew I would have to intervene sooner or later. "Oh well I'm not involved." said the blonde girl. "You bastard!" yelled Naruto.

Suddenly a rock flew out of a tree and hit the purple faced ninja in the wrist, making him drop Konohamaru who ran behind Naruto. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke sitting in a tree holding another rock. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" he asked calmly. The Uchiha had nice aim if he was able to hit his target so accurately. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura relieved. Naruto just looked at the ground upset.

"Ah, another guy to piss me off." said purple face.

"Get lost." replied Sasuke.

Konohamaru looked over at Naruto and said "Naruto, Boss you suck. I believed in you."

Naruto looked down and smiled "No dummy I could have easily beaten him."

"Hey punk get down here, I hate show off's like you." purple face said to Sasuke, unwrapping the thing from his back. "Your going to use Karasu for this?" the blonde haired kunoichi asked surprised.

"Kankuro, stop it." said another voice from the tree. "Your an embarrassment to our village." We all looked back at the tree and saw a spiky red haired ninja balancing on the wrong side of a branch. He had light green eyes that seemed lifeless and dark circles around his eyes making them seem bigger. He had a kanji tattoo on his forehead that spelled love. He instantly put me on my guard. It was Gaara, the demon of the sand. He was another person my Sensei was interested in, but he was not our target at the moment. He was assigned to another team. I looked back at the the purple faced ninja and the blonde haired girl and came torealize who they really were. So they were the Kazekage's other children, Kankuro and Temari. Interesting turn of events. I would have to inform my Sensei of these new developments.

"Ga-Gaara." Kankuro said nervously.

"Loosing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?". asked Gaara coldly.

"Listen Gaara, the started it and-." replied Kankuro before being interrupted.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara said with causing Kankuro to flinch and tremor with fear. Sakura's face was filled with fear and Naruto just looked like he ate something spoiled. Sasuke looked at Gaara with cold and calculating eyes.

"Ok I'm sorry Gaara" Kankuro said quickly. "I am also sorry." said Temari. Gaara ignored them and looked at Sasuke "Sorry to you guys." he said lifelessly before jumping down from the tree and landing next to Kankuro.

"Let's go." Gaara said to his "siblings" and I used that word loosely. I didn't think Gaara really cared about those two at all.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asked looking at Gaara. "Who me?" said Temari smiling. "No the one with the gourd." replied Sasuke. Gaara replied turning around to look at Sasuke. "Gaara of the Desert." he said quietly before adding "I am also interested in your name?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha" he said smirking. They stared at each other for a moment, measuring up the competition. "Hey! What about me?" said Naruto. "Not interested, lets go." Gaara commanded before disappearing with the rest of his team.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and asked "Do I look weak?"

"Weaker than Sasuke." Konohamaru said. Naruto stood to his full height and yelled pointing at Sasuke. "Sasuke I wont loose to you!"

Everyone headed out of the alley arguing about who the better ninja was. I followed at a slower pace noticing three sound ninja hidden in a tree. So, Orochimaru is here? I hope that snake didn't plan on messing up my mission or else I would be forced to reveal myself to early. It seemed like Konoha was the place to be this time of year.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Heyo! Ava here again with my longest chapter yet. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar errors. I'm only human you know. Anyway please enjoy and review. ^^

**Sasuke's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared at my bedroom ceiling, my thoughts in turmoil. Today was the beginning of the chunin exams. I could finally test myself against ninja's from the other countries and not hold back. Then I remembered who I was teamed up with. Ugh, that idiot Naruto, that weakling Sakura, and the newbie who seemed just as weak as Sakura. I didn't like him at all, but I had a gut feeling he had lied about what happened to his teammates. Killed in action? Yeah, right. I won't let those weaklings hold me back today, I thought getting out of bed in getting ready for the day. The Uchiha compound was always quiet, a disturbing type of quiet at that. Especially for a place that used to be packed with my now dead clan members. "Itachi, I will kill you soon enough _brother_." I said quietly to myself. He was the only reason why I didn't have a normal childhood and I hated him for it.

"Hey, teme hurry up already everyone was here early except you." someone said. Naruto. The idiot that gave me daily headaches. Standing next to him were Sakura and Zane. Sakura really wasn't looking at me how she usually would, in fact she wasn't looking at me at all.

"Hn." I replied to Naruto. Telling her her level was lower than Naruto's seemed to close her off a little. Good, as long as she wasnt acting annoying I could care less. Zane on the other hand looked completely at ease like he didn't have a care in the world. Lucky bastard.

I walked past everyone silently telling them to follow me into the building. Walking of the first flight of stairs we came across a group of idiots who obviously didn't know what floor they were on. I heard Sakura breath in sharply, and looked up noticing that the number above the door started with a three instead of a two. So, they were using a genjutsu?

An ugly guy in a body fitting green jumpsuit was kicked back by one the ninja guarding the door. He had black hair in a bowl cut hair style and thick black eye brows which were just hideous and eyes like a bug. Overall he seemed like a freak.

"Hah! You plan on taking the chunin exams with that? You should quit now." said one of the ninja's guarding the door.

"Please let us through!" said another genin who had brown hair in buns on either side of her head and brown eyes. She was quickly kicked in the face knocking her down by the green jumpsuit wearing freak. I sighed growing tired of these ninja guarding the door so I decided to step up.

"You will let me through." I said calmly walking up to the to chunin guarding the door. "You should also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." I added.

The two chunin guarding the door smirked. "So you noticed."

"Sakura, you must have noticed first right?" I asked her smirking. "Huh?" she said.

"You analytical ability and genjutsu know how is the most improved on our team" I said. She looked down and blushed softly. She actually looked pretty nice when she blushed. Of course I would never tell her that, she would never leave me alone.

"Of course I noticed a while ago. This is the second floor" she said confidently holding her head high. It was about time she got out of that funk. The two chunin dropped the genjutsu.

Hmm, not bad, but all you did was see through!" one chunin said twisting his body around to kick me. My body reacted automatically bringing my foot up to block his before both of our foots were held back by the green freak. He was fast he was able to see both of our kicks and stop them. Hn, maybe he was a more than what he appeared to be. I snatched my foot back quickly and stood there studying the green freak, but he seemed to have his attention on someone else. I followed his eye sight and looked at Sakura.

"Oh, no." the girl with the buns said.

He walked up to Sakura confidently and said "My name is Rock Lee, and your name must be Sakura." Rock Lee...what a strange name. "Let's go out together, I will protect you until I die."

Naruto's mouth hit the floor and Zane eyes bulged out of his head. I shivered in disgust imagining what their love child would look like. A baby girl with pink hair cut in a bowl shape style with big green bug eyes. I felt sick.

"No, way...your lame." Sakura said with a slightly disgusted look on here face. Thank kami, I didn't think I could take being around him very much.

"Hey you. What's your name?" someone from behind asked me. I turned around to see a boy about my height with long brown hair, and lightly colored lavender eyes without a pupil. He had his headband covering is forehead completely. He walked with an air of confidence.

"When you want to learn someones name you should give your's first." I responded. "You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" he asked not put off by my earlier response. This guy was really starting to irritate me.

"I do not have to answer to you." I said turning away and walking back to my team.

"Naruto, Zane, and Sasuke hurry up already and lets go." Sakura said making he way up to the third floor and pushing us along.

"Hey guy with the dark eyes!" someone else said. I closed my eyes and sighed. Everyone here was a bother. I looked back and saw the green freak following us.

"Will you fight me right here?" he said completely serious. A fight? This green freak wanted to fight me? I then remembered the green freak had stopped my kick with ease. Maybe he was worthy. There was only one way to find out.

He jumped down from the railing and landed in front of us. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first right?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, so you know." I replied.

Lee took a defensive pose and said "I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus .." he looked at Sakura and gave her wink. She looked like she was about to throw up her lunch. "You are an angel!" he said blowing her a kiss, which she hid behind Zane to avoid. I heard her say "That was close." I smirked inwardly. Naruto looked outright jealous. "Why is it always Sasuke? How come no one ever wants to fight me?" he grumbled. I ignored my teammates and looked at Rock Lee.

"Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name...frankly your a fool. Your about to learn what this name means, thick brows." I said irritated.

"Wait, I'll take care of thick brows just give me 5 minutes." Naruto said seriously.

"Who I wish to fight is not you, it's the Uchiha." Lee said. "Damn it! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto said running to attack Lee. Before anyone could say anything Naruto feel to the floor, only to look up and see Zane blocking him from Rock Lee.

"Naruto, this is not your fight." he said quietly looking down at Naruto without his usually lazy expression on his face. My eyes narrowed slightly. I hadn't even seen him move, he was fast...maybe even faster than Lee. I had possibly underestimated him but only time would tell. I looked back and saw Sakura face down on the floor. She obviously hadn't noticed him moving either.

"Zane move out of my way, this doesn't concern you." Naruto said standing up.

"That's where you are wrong Naruto, as your respected teammate...it does concern me." he said turning around to face Rock Lee. "Now is not the time to be fighting, we have to get to our exams and we do not have time to waste. If you do not let us pass through...then I will have to go through you." he finished quietly.

"I just want to test my skills against the Uchiha." Rock Lee said still in a defensive pose. "I'm sorry but that is not possible at the moment, please go back to your team." Zane said going back to help Sakura off the floor.

Rock Lee looked back at me and stood straight. "Until next time Uchiha." he said walking away. "Hn, you can count on it." I said slightly disappointed.

Zane walked over to me and said "Sasuke, you wouldn't have won that fight." before leaving walking ahead with Sakura and Naruto. I glared at his back before following them. What the hell did he mean I wouldn't have won that fight?

**Sakura POV**

This wasnt my day. Forget that is just wasn't my week. From Sasuke telling me I was at a lower level than Naruto, to bushy brows and his love, to Zane letting me break my face on the floor. Today wasnt going to get any better. I followed Zane and Naruto to the third floor quietly, deep into my thoughts. I was worried about this test. I wasn't physically strong like the boys when it came to fighting. All I had going was my brain power and I don't think that was going to get me very far with the chunin exams.

"Sasuke- kun your late!" yelled someone. I froze. I knew that voice belonged to Ino pig. I looked back at Sasuke only to see Ino hanging off his arm like some over grown pig.

"Get away from Sasuke Ino-pig!" I said becoming annoyed. "Well if it isnt Sakura. Big ugly forehead as always." Ino said smirking.

"What did you say Pig?" I asked about to jump on her, when a set of hands held me back.

"Sakura, I just stopped Sasuke and Naruto fighting I don't feel like having to stop you too." Zane said looking at the other ninja in the room. "Didn't you here what she just said to me? How can I just let that slide?" I asked becoming irritated.

"You called her a pig and plus your forehead isn't that big, it's actually a very nice size." he said smiling making me blush.

"Forehead girl! Who is that hottie holding you back?" Ino said pushing Sasuke behind her, making him bump into Naruto and walking over to Zane.

"None of your busniess Ino pig." I said blocking Zane. She ignored me and walked right up to Zane. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka and who might you be?" Ino asked. Zane glanced at her before answering. "I'm Zane, newest member of team 7." he replied nicely.

Ino growled "How come forehead always gets the hot guys on her team and I get stuck with that lazy ass Shikamaru and cubby Choji."

"Thanks so much Ino for helping our self-esteem." said someone hardly sounding interested. I looked around and saw Shikamaru standing there with Choji...who seemed not to care about anything else but the bag of chips in his hand.

"Ah, well Shikamaru you know it's true you bum." said Naruto smiling. Shikamaru walked over to Zane and said "Just some advice, dont encourage Ino, she's the most troublesome girl I have ever met."

"Shikamaru, shut up! He can do what he pleases. No one needs advice from you, you lazy bum!" Ino said yelling. Shikamru looked at Zane and gave him the 'I told you so look'. I chuckled and smirked at Ino. Sometimes I really felt bad for the guys on Team 10.

"Finally found you." said another voice followed by a bark. I instantly knew that was Kiba. He was the only person I knew who walked around with his dog, Akamaru.

"Hey you guys!" I said looking at Team 8. "H-hey Sakura." Hinata replied back softly. She was the quietest girl I had ever met in my life.

"Zane this is Team 8, that's Kiba and the cute puppy is Akamaru. Next is Shino and Hinata. Guys this is Zane Suzuki and he's the newest member of Team 7" I said politely. Hinata blushed and looked down hearing her name being mentioned.

"Forehead!" Ino yelled. "Why didn't you introduce my team like that!" she continued. "Cause your part of the team 10, Pig." I mumbled to myself pretending not to hear her rants.

"Hey you guys should be more quiet." said a soft voice. I looked at the new voice and found a boy I had never seen before. He had dark eyes and ash grey hair which was in a ponytail with bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had a pair of circular glasses on his face with a dark purple shirt and a high collar. Basic ninja attire. His headband had the Konoha symbol but I had never seen him around before.

"You guys are the rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls. This isn't a picnic." he continued irritated.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Ino speaking for all the rookies. I damn good question I thought so myself.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you." he said smirking. As a group we turned around and saw a large group of genin glaring at us. "Those guys behind you are from the Hiddin Rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene." I gulped and looked away feeling my nerves getting the best of me.

"Well, I can't blame you, you're clueless newbies. You remind me of how I used to be." he said reaching into is back pouch.

"Kabuto right? I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, what?" he replied.

"This isn't your first time taking the exams?" I asked with a little more confidence.

"Nope...my seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." he said calmly pulling out a deck of cards.

" Now since your rookies and I pity you I will share some info with you cute rookies. I will be using these nin-info cards" he said smiling.

"Nin-Info cards?" asked Zane lost. Kabuto looked at Zane with a quick look a recognition before the expression disappeared a second later.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on them with chakra." he answered informatively. "I have four years worth of info on here, over 200 cards. They look blank, but to get the info on these cards... " he added pulling a card out and adding chakra to it.

"What are you doing?" asked Choji.

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra, for example..." he said looking over a map of the countries "This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from."

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course the info on all of this year's exam participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look. Hehe, there are some guys you are worried about?" Kabuto said slightly amused.

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee from the Leaf." Sasuke replied throwing a quick glance over to Zane. Kabuto shuffled the cards quickly before pulling out to cards.

"Show me." demanded Sasuke. Kabuto flipped over a card showing Rock Lee and all his info.

"First is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history is 20 completed D Rank, 12 completed C Rank. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Like you guys, this is his first year taking the exams. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten." he said bored.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert. Mission history 8 C rank, 1 B rank, wow a B rank mission as a genin. Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have to much info but it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." he said sounding amazed. We all looked at one another, knowing none of us could ever do anything like that.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water Fall, Sound...many outstanding genins from various Hidden Villages are here to take the exam. Well the Hidden Sound is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info, but the rest of the Hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters. Makes you lose your confidence." he said.

"So just about every ninja here is-" I said before being interrupted by Kabuto.

"Yeah, just like Lee and Gaara." he added.

"Well that doesn't make it easy." said Naruto before proudly shouting to the all the genins in the room. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!" Everyone looked back at him and us. I felt the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment. That damn BAKA! He just put a huge target on our backs.

"That moron just turned everyone into his enemy." Shikamaru said bored.

A shadow appeared close to Kabuto and a kunai was shot towards his feet. He moved back only to find another ninja in his face about to punch him in the face. Kabuto moved back farther untouched. Or so I thought. One of the lenses in his glasses broke and he seemed disoriented.

"What's going on? he dodge it so why is his glasses..." Sasuke asked.

"That's what you get acting like a big shot." Shikamaru said as Kabuto doubled over and threw up.

"Kabuto?" I asked surprised. The three Sound nin stood above him satisfied with their work. I went to his side and tried to help him up. "Are you all right?" I asked him, worried. These nin would kill without hesitation, that much I did catch.

"How pathetic, especially this being your 4th year." stated the sound nin wrapped up like a mummy. "Write this down on your cards. The three Sound nin...future chunins." he said chuckling.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" I voice boomed throughout the room. We all looked to the front of the room to see a terrifying sight. He had scars covering his face and emitted a scary aura.

"Thanks for waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the examiner for the first test." he said. "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Now everyone take a damn seat!" he added. Almost everyone rushed to find a seat except for those who thought they were bad asses...mainly Gaara who took the last empty seat beside me. He glanced at me with those dead eyes before looking toward Ibiki. I frowned...I knew today was going to be bad. At least I was also seated next to Zane who gave me a sympathetic smile. Naruto was seating next to Hinata and Sasuke was seating by some unknown ninja from the Hidden Mist.

"Here are the rules no fighting, no killing, and those who do not follow these rules will fail immediately. Am I clear? Good now...begin!" he said sitting down. "By the way...if your caught cheating multiple time you also fail. Along with your two teammates." he added smirking.

That's when I knew...I was screwed.


End file.
